


Берти принимает решение

by glaum



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: Дживс вспоминает историю, в которой самостоятельность Берти ставит под угрозу идиллию их отношений.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Берти принимает решение

Чем дальше я иду по пути служения особам благородных кровей, тем чаще становлюсь свидетелем безрассудных разговоров, ведущихся в помещениях для слуг. Сплетни, бесспорно, всегда были неизменными спутниками богатых домов. Строгой оценке подвергалось и подвергается абсолютно всё: внешний вид хозяев, их поступки, манера держаться в обществе. Подобного рода дискуссии являются в некоторой степени обязательным делом, призванным указать место каждого, но все-таки раньше такие обсуждения были более деликатными; зачастую они состояли лишь из тихих перешептываний, совсем редко содержали откровенную брань. Сейчас же претензии, иногда обоснованные, иногда надуманные — вспомните мэтра Анатоля — высказываются во всеуслышание, подтверждая тем самым распространенное мнение, что феодальная верность, воспетая в прошлых столетиях, постепенно вырождается.  
  
К сожалению, перемены в нравах коснулись не только людей низкого происхождения; личностному преобразованию подверглось и молодое поколение аристократов — нравственно измельчало, я бы сказал. Редко теперь можно встретить человека, прислушивающегося к советам старших и воспевающего ценности своего многовекового древа. Обычно молодые джентльмены и юные барышни следуют веяниям вульгарной моды, нередко полностью отрекаясь от традиционных английских устоев. Такие радикальные перемены меня чрезвычайно беспокоят, но, к счастью, среди представителей золотой молодежи еще остались приятные исключения.  
  
На мой профессиональный взгляд, человек, являющийся моим хозяином, выдерживает самые жесткие критерии, какие только может предъявить своему господину хороший слуга. В подтверждение своих слов скажу, что мистер Вустер, несмотря на частое участие в провокациях разного рода, невероятно оптимистичен и даже при самом скверном стечении обстоятельств пребывает в приподнятом настроении; он регулярно обновляет полезные знакомства и умеет поддержать разговоры весьма щекотливого характера; он также является эталоном безграничной щедрости и всегда невероятно благодарен за любую оказанную ему услугу, сколь бы пустой она не была в глазах человека, не принадлежащего к высшему обществу.  
  
Признаюсь, я счастлив служить такому во всех отношениях удобному молодому мужчине, и вот уже семь лет пребываю при нем в качестве личного слуги. Но не буду лукавить и вводить вас в заблуждение — мое абсолютное удовлетворение своим положением основывается не только на перечисленных благородных качествах личности мистера Вустера, но и на иных, скрытых, причинах, благодаря которым я не имею возможности относится к нему иначе. Нет смысла перечислять их все, обозначу главную из них — причину вполне земного характера — вот уже пять лет мистер Вустер является моим верным и послушным любовником.  
  
Некоторым людям такая расстановка вещей покажется недопустимой. Отчасти я склонен с ними согласиться. Тем не менее, позволю себе заметить, что все не так развратно и поверхностно, как может показаться на первый взгляд. Помимо регулярной телесной близости, которая бывает у господ и слуг намного чаще, чем принято говорить вслух, между мной и мистером Вустером теплится чувство, переступающее порог обычной похоти. Не буду называть это чувство любовью — словом слишком громким и смелым. Скажу лишь, что наши тела подходят друг другу в известном смысле, и что мы понимаем друг друга с полувзгляда. За долгие годы поисков достойного партнера я почти отчаялся найти кого-то более-менее подходящего моим запросам. Когда же мистер Вустер и я — ни на что годное не рассчитывающий — начали осваивать новые территории наших отношений, мне открылись ранее неведомые оттенки чувств; я понял, что впервые достиг нужной степени соприкосновения с другим человеком.  
  
Одной из важных составляющих нашего союза является комплементарность характеров, которую узрели даже многочисленные родственницы мистера Вустера. Они не перестают повторять, что детско-родительские отношения, установившиеся между нами, очень удобны моему нанимателю (в их словах есть только доля правды — подобного рода отношения удобны и мне тоже). Я привык брать на себя ответственность и принимать решения в одиночку, опираясь при этом на холодный расчет. Что же касается мистера Вустера, то он, наоборот, старается избегать самостоятельного обуздания проблем и никогда не включает на максимум мыслительные способности своей головы; подозреваю, что серьезных мыслей в ней нет совсем. Он всецело отдан моменту и не думает о завтрашнем дне. Иногда мне импонирует такой легкий подход к жизни — очень расслабляющий — но при этом все остальное время я контролирую моего нанимателя, и этот контроль доставляет мне несказанное удовольствие. Уверен, мистер Вустер тоже доволен своим положением и рад, что его проблемы решает кто-то другой. В этом взаимодополнении кроется еще одна тайна сплоченности нашей пары.  
  
Но сколь бы безупречным на сегодня не был наш союз, должен сказать, что на пути достижения полного понимания мы прошли через трудности, о которые часто рушатся даже самые яркие и, на первый взгляд, незыблемые связи. Слава богу, наш корабль миновал большинство подводных рифов и плывет дальше, хоть ситуации, подвергшие нас проверкам, были проблемными, а порой и жесткими. Одну такую историю, самую первую и, признаюсь, для меня самую волнительную, я сейчас имею возможность вам рассказать.  
  
Эта история случилась спустя год после того, как мистер Вустер и я начали новый этап наших отношений. Говоря «новый этап», я имею в виду взаимоотношения интимного толка. За год близости мы притерлись друг к другу и узнали особенности, до этого скрывавшиеся в условиях прежнего общения. Лично у меня более тщательное изучение этого человека оставило теплый душевный и не только след…  
  
Итак, шел стандартный по моим меркам вечер, время близилось к десяти. По обыкновению я ожидал возвращения мистера Вустера из клуба «Трутни». Легкий ужин был давно готов, все домашние дела сделаны. Периодически я посматривал в окно, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда к дому подъедет автомобиль. Я привык, что мистер Вустер время от времени задерживается в клубе. Его позднее возвращение всегда являлось залогом легкого, или не очень, опьянения, что при упомянутом выше статусе нашей пары было мне только на руку. Я с удовольствием прикидывал в уме, как именно воспользуюсь его состоянием сегодня, ни на секунду не сомневаясь, что все пойдет по моему плану и никак иначе. Однако, спустя какое-то время, я в очередной раз подошел к окну и увидел совсем не то, что ожидал.  
  
К парадному подъезду дома, в котором находилась наша квартира, подъехала незнакомая мне машина, из которой вышел мой хозяин. Судя по тому, как быстро он выпрыгнул из автомобиля, мистер Вустер был абсолютно трезв. Оказавшись на тротуаре, он постоял пару секунд и обернулся к водителю. Молодой красивый мужчина, рубашка которого была пошлым образом расстегнута на две верхние пуговицы, а галстук ядовитого цвета был чрезмерно ослаблен — невиданная вульгарность, которую не оправдывала даже стоящая на улице духота — высунулся из окна машины и улыбнулся ему во весь рот.  
  
Визави мистера Вустера был мне знаком. Я знал, кто он и как его зовут, и видел его несколько раз на закрытых мероприятиях, которые обычно не посещают джентльмены, предпочитающие женщин. Определенно, он был содомитом, и, насколько я помнил, никогда не пытался скрыть свои предпочтения; откровенно флиртуя с кем бы то ни было в своей среде, он имел закрепившуюся репутацию ловеласа, хоть и был официально женат.  
  
Они разговаривали около десяти минут, после чего мой хозяин отправился к себе домой. Машина отъехала только когда мистер Вустер скрылся за входной дверью. До того момента хозяин автомобиля пристально смотрел ему вслед.  
  
— Что за напасть, Дживс! — воскликнул мистер Вустер, залетев вихрем в квартиру. — Моя машина приказала всем долго жить.  
  
— Очень печально, сэр, — ответил я, принимая в руки его шляпу и трость.  
  
— Пришлось добираться до дома на перелетных.  
  
— В самом деле, сэр?  
  
— Именно, Дживс.  
  
— И кто же оказался той птицей, которая донесла вас до гнезда, сэр?  
  
— Что? — он посмотрел на меня так, будто провинился и обдумывал, что ему будет, если я все узнаю. — Мне повезло, признаюсь.  
  
— Неужели, сэр?  
  
— Да, меня подвез один знакомый.  
  
— Полагаю, новый знакомый, сэр?  
  
— Нет, точнее да, новый знакомый, — мистер Вустер был озадачен моими вопросами, как будто ему было неприятно на них отвечать.  
  
— Вы про того джентльмена, который надел вместо галстука детский гольф, сэр?  
  
— Ты разглядел даже это? Невероятно! — он удивился.  
  
— Я разглядел не только это, сэр.  
  
— Что же еще ты увидел, Дживс?  
  
— На миг мне показалось, что я заметил чрезмерный интерес, сэр.  
  
— Разве? Возможно, ты прав. Он единственный, кто остановился, когда я смотрел на дымящийся капот моей машины, он помог мне прийти в себя и подвез домой.  
  
— Его любезность не знает границ, сэр.  
  
— И правда, Дживс. Он тоже показался мне приятной личностью.  
  
По его желанию мы вскоре сменили тему разговора. Он пожаловался на легкое головокружение, которое быстро прошло. Из других странностей я бы выделил отсутствие обычного аппетита — мистер Вустер никогда не отказывался от бараньих отбивных в сырном соусе — и легкую рассеянность. По его словам, он въехал в столб и слегка встряхнулся. Перед тем, как мы легли спать, мне даже показалось, что он нервничал и не знал, куда себя деть.  
  
Должно быть, вас удивляет, что я, упоминая о нем, до сих пор использую слова «мистер» и «сэр». На это есть веская причина. Я не принадлежу к списку личностей, которые, имея сношения с хозяевами, требуют от них максимального сближения дистанции. Никогда не страдал фамильярностью. Понимание и принятие уровня своего положения ни на минуту не покидает меня; также мне не требуются лишние напоминания о социальной бездне, раскинувшейся между мной и моим нанимателем. Обращаться к мистеру Вустеру по имени я позволяю себе только в самые интимные моменты, происходящие по большей части ночью, когда нахожусь внутри него, в прямом смысле. В эти счастливые минуты я шепчу на его ухо откровенные непристойности, которые действуют всегда одинаково положительно, заводя его прекрасно сложенное тело с новой силой.  
  
Как раз об одной из таких ночей и пойдет дальше речь. В ту душную ночь, следующую за упомянутым ранее вечером, я предпринял все действенные способы для доведения мистера Вустера до пика блаженства. Даже позволил себе чуть больше, чем обычно, делая ставки на новые, не практикуемые ранее виды близости, но он так и не смог должным образом расслабиться. Он как будто витал в облаках. Его тело было со мной, но мысли порхали в неизвестной области, и это мне чрезвычайно не нравилось. Я привык отдаваться процессу целиком, без остатка, сейчас же, из-за рассеянности моего партнера, постоянно отвлекался, что не могло не вызвать раздражения.  
  
Он долго мучился сам и мучил меня, после чего, видимо, осознал ошибочность своего подхода к делу. Невнятно пробормотав слова извинения, он отвернулся и уткнулся лицом в подушку — дал понять, что не настроен на продолжение. Возникшая заминка вначале не вызвала у меня никаких подозрений. Я предположил, что мистера Вустера утомила жара, стоящая в столице не первый день. Его расстроенное состояние также можно было объяснить поломкой любимой машины, слишком поздним возвращением из клуба или же банальным недомоганием, хотя до описываемой близости каких-либо признаков болезни мной обнаружено не было. Решив, что должным вниманием смогу наградить его следующей ночью, я отправился в свою комнату, предоставив ему возможность отдохнуть и побыть в одиночестве. Однако на следующую ночь повторилось то же самое, если не произошло худшее, — мой наниматель сослался на усталость, и я не получил даже вчерашних крох удовольствия.  
  
Его отказ стал для меня потрясением — я был отвержен мистером Вустером впервые. Я привык к нашим совместным вечерам и остро прочувствовал возникшую пустоту. Также я заметил, что его настроение было подернуто легким оттенком озадаченности. Непрекращающиеся думы явственно отражались на его лице, обычно не обремененном признаками размышлений. Он старался держаться привычным образом, но я видел, что его беспокоит какой-то вопрос. Он вяло реагировал на мои знаки внимания, а также на замечания; не флиртовал.  
  
Должен признаться, только после обстоятельных наблюдений за ним в моих мыслях стало зарождаться подозрение. Мне часто приходилось сталкиваться с однополыми парами, в отношениях которых начинали появляться трещины. Одной из этих трещин как раз было охлаждение интереса к телесным утехам, но обычно это происходило спустя несколько лет после начала отношений. В нашем же случае прошел всего год, один непревзойденный год, который для мистера Вустера — натуры открытой и увлеченной — мог оказаться целой вечностью. Одна догадка сменялась другой, дополнялась его внезапно возникшей отстраненностью и холодностью. Решающей точкой в моих тревожных догадках стали очередные сборы в клуб, произошедшие на следующий день.  
  
— Вас что-то тревожит, сэр? — я как обычно подал ему пальто и не преминул дотронуться до взволновавшей меня линии плеч в тот момент, когда идеально скроенный твид окутал их своим сложным рисунком.  
  
— Да, есть немного, — несколько раздраженно ответил он, проигнорировав мою мимолетную ласку. — Гасси в очередной раз озадачил меня своими проблемами.  
  
— Не хотите поделиться ими со мной, сэр?  
  
— Опять что-то там про Мадлен, про ее рассказы о сопливых феях и маленьких зайцах, или наоборот, я не помню точно. Узнаю подробности при личной встрече, которая состоится сегодня в «Трутнях».  
  
— Буду рад помочь мистеру Финк-Ноттлу в случае осложнения ситуации, сэр.  
  
— Я ему передам, Дживс, — он надел шляпу и вышел из квартиры, даже не пожелав мне доброго дня. Обычно при расставании мы дарили друг другу поцелуй, короткий или продолжительный. Сегодня же он проигнорировал наш обычный ритуал и покинул дом, не обернувшись. Очередной признак скорой размолвки был налицо, и это призвало меня к решительным действиям.  
  
Закрывая за ним дверь, я лихорадочно соображал, как бы успеть переодеться в кратчайшие сроки и не выпустить его из виду. Скорость, с которой я умею переодеваться, была в очередной раз побита, и уже спустя пару минут я вышел за ним следом. Не знаю, что двигало мной в тот момент: желание вывести его на чистую воду или же примитивная потребность контролировать принадлежащего мне человека. Я был настроен прояснить ситуацию как можно скорее. Спустившись на первый этаж, я посмотрел в окно и увидел как он сел в первый подъехавший автомобиль. Не мешкая, но делая все таким образом, чтобы слежка не была обнаружена, я направился к выходу и сел в следующий автомобиль.  
  
Мне прекрасно известно, что в большинстве случаев выражение моего лица является бесстрастным. Только один человек имеет возможность различать оттенки моих эмоций, и за этим человеком я как раз сейчас спешил; но, в тот момент на моем лице, видимо, отражались некоторые отблески чувств.  
  
— Следуйте за серым автомобилем, — грубо сказал я водителю.  
  
— Мы участвуем в погоне? — ехидно спросил он и одарил меня мерзкой улыбкой.  
  
— Именно, — водитель, кажется, хотел что-то ответить, но, посмотрев на меня, опомнился и более за время поездки не позволил себе высказать ни единого слова.  
  
Как я узнал, мистер Вустер поехал отнюдь не в клуб. Через полчаса машина остановилась около новомодного ресторана на Кингс-Роуд. Мистер Вустер выбрался из автомобиля, посмотрел по сторонам и направился ко входу, то и дело оглядываясь, как будто шел не по обычным делам, а готовился совершить преступление. Я вышел из своего транспорта, остановившегося по моей просьбе за несколько десятков метров до ресторана, и, пройдя вперед пешком, встал на другой стороне улицы, у витрин магазина булочных изделий. Мне повезло; благодаря огромным окнам дома, в котором находился ресторан, — гордость современной архитектуры Лондона — я мог наблюдать за всем, что происходило в зале для посетителей. Я увидел, как мистер Вустер зашел в зал и направился к одному из столиков, стоящих у окна. Его ожидал человек, и когда я присмотрелся к нему, мои самые сильные опасения подтвердились — это был тот самый мужчина, которого я видел пару дней назад за рулем незнакомого мне автомобиля.  
  
Джентльмены пожали друг другу руки и сели за стол. Меня удивило, что мистер Вустер выглядел как нашкодивший щенок, ожидающий вынесения приговора. Беседа, на первый взгляд безобидная, вскоре сменилась касаниями. Пижон наклонился вперед, дотронулся до левой руки моего хозяина и ненавязчиво провел по ней своими пальцами, затем спустился ниже и потрогал, как мне показалось, его пальцы, имитируя тот самый жест, рассматриваемый в нашей среде, как призыв к близости. От этих движений мистер Вустер покраснел как рак, а молодой джентльмен заливисто рассмеялся и, убрав от него руку, картинно откинулся назад. Более они друг до друга не дотрагивались. После получасовой беседы, щедро приправленной улыбками и смешками, они раскланялись, и мой наниматель действительно поехал в клуб.  
  
Я ни живой, ни мертвый вернулся в нашу квартиру. Мне нужно было остаться в одиночестве и обдумать увиденное. Дело в том, что молодой мужчина, составивший мистеру Вустеру компанию, был никто иной как племянник графа Беркшира. Его аристократические корни уходили вглубь веков, а связи и возможности уже вскружили не одну красивую голову. Сейчас я понимаю, что делать поспешные выводы с моей стороны было глупо, но в тот момент я ощутил все признаки проснувшейся ревности. В груди нестерпимо щемило, а руки сжимались в кулаки, ища способ для вымещения так редко пробуждающейся во мне агрессии. Тогда я всерьез подумал, что мистер Вустер подыскал себе пару по происхождению, и сейчас попросту не знает, как избавиться от моего общества.  
  
Весь оставшийся день и добрую половину вечера я провел в раздумьях, выискивая в памяти доказательства того, когда же начались те самые отношения, ведь до сего дня я не заметил ни одного признака предполагаемой измены. Также я пытался понять, как могу обернуть ситуацию в свою пользу. Пока я пребывал в мрачных мыслях, мистер Вустер вернулся домой.  
  
— Добрый вечер, Дживс, — он влетел в квартиру, по привычке складывая шляпу, трость и пальто в мои руки.  
  
— Добрый вечер, сэр.  
  
Пропев мотив популярной песенки, он прильнул ко мне всем телом, взялся за лацканы моего фрака и потянулся за поцелуем, но я не спешил отвечать на его приязнь.  
  
— Дживс? — удивленно спросил он, недоумевая, чем вызвано мое нежелание близости. — У нас кто-то в гостях? — значительно тише спросил.  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
— Тогда что же ты медлишь?  
  
— Вы правда хотите уделить мне время, сэр?  
  
— Ну, конечно, иди сюда, — он со всей силы впечатал меня в стену и захватил мои губы в плен своего желания.  
  
Я ответил на поцелуй весьма сдержанно, почти не утолив потребности его губ, а скорее распалив их еще сильнее.  
  
— Как-то ты не стараешься, старина, — упрекнул он меня и прижался своей щекой к моему подбородку.  
  
— Разве, сэр?  
  
— Немного бы нежнее и благожелательнее, что ли.  
  
Во время второго поцелуя я позволил себе обнять его за талию и потереться бедром о ширинку, очертившую явные признаки возбуждения.  
  
— В последние дни вы выказывали в мою сторону некоторую холодность, сэр, — начал я издалека.  
  
— Ты так думаешь? — он удивился.  
  
— Именно, сэр. Я предположил, что мое общество стало вам неприятно, — хоть в моей груди до сих пор гремели марши подозрений, я решил не торопиться с обвинениями в его адрес и не делать поступков, о которых могу пожалеть в будущем.  
  
— Что за вздор, — возразил он, искренне удивившись моим словам. — Хотя, знаешь ли, — он чуть помедлил, соображая, как бы выразить возникшую мысль, — возможно, в последние дни Бертрам был сам не свой, но теперь все нормально.  
  
Мистер Вустер не умел лгать. Любое несоответствие слов правде считывалось на его лице без труда. Он покраснел, когда говорил последнюю фразу, подтверждая тем самым, что что-то недоговаривает. Я было подумал, что тот франт не дал ему точного ответа, поэтому он вернулся и нашел меня в качестве удовлетворительного варианта. Это предположение засело в моей голове и не хотело из нее уходить, рисуя самые страшные картины. Мысли о готовящемся разрыве очень печалили меня. К тому моменту я уже был достаточно влюблен в мистера Вустера и не имел никакого желания разрывать наш союз.  
  
Вопреки моим переживаниям, во время очередной нашей близости он вколачивал в меня свое естество так рьяно, будто решил отдать долги за все предыдущие ночи вместе взятые. От такого напора мои подозрения поутихли, растворившись на время в неге полученного удовлетворения.  
  
После этого происшествия я несколько изменил камердинерским принципам и стал регулярно следить за моим хозяином. По своим каналам я навел справки, что у безвкусно одевающегося аристократа была длительная связь с одним молодым человеком. Тот парень был намного младше мистера Вустера, но также не знатен, как я.  
  
На протяжении двух недель я ни разу не подловил своего хозяина на нежелательных свиданиях. В наших с ним отношениях тоже все встало на свои места; как будто не было той заминки, оставившей в моей душе болезненный след. Но счастливые дни вернулись ненадолго. Спустя две недели мистер Вустер под нелепым предлогом прогуляться пешком по центру города, сразу же вызвавшим мои подозрения, опять встретился с тем джентльменом, но уже в парке.  
  
Сначала они гуляли по аллеям. Беседа велась оживленно. Мистер Вустер постоянно жестикулировал, что было ему несвойственно; обычно в разговорах с другими людьми он ведет себя сдержанно, сейчас же он явно находился в плену эмоций. Я следовал за ним на безопасном расстоянии, предусмотрительно изменив свою внешность. Не могу сказать, что я преобразился до неузнаваемости, но если бы меня увидела моя кузина, с которой мы находимся в доверительных отношениях, то она бы вряд ли узнала меня, столь основательно я поработал над своим внешним видом.  
  
Я затеял этот маскарад с целью лишний раз убедиться в своих догадках и уличить мистера Вустера, если не в измене, то в ее подготовке. Я хотел добыть неопровержимые доказательства его близости с тем джентльменом, и мне не было жалко сил и времени на поиски этих доказательств. На протяжении всей прогулки я несколько раз подметил явный флирт, шедший со стороны моего соперника. Мистер Вустер не пытался пресечь этот флирт; я даже не вполне уверен, что он до конца понимал о наличии поступающих в его сторону намеков.  
  
Погуляв по аллеям, джентльмены остановились и обменялись рукопожатиями, после чего мистер Вустер похлопал франта по спине, а тот прильнул к нему ближе; я хочу сказать ближе, чем допускают приличия. На короткое мгновение их тела соприкасались, вводя в смущение некоторых прохожих. Мистер Вустер как обычно в таких ситуациях стушевался, но франт был намного сообразительнее. Он начал кружить мистера Вустера, имитируя шутливый танец, и вскоре их тела прервали контакт — предполагаемое ребячество закончилось. Все мои сомнения рассыпались при виде этой нехитрой игры. Мое место готовится занять, а, возможно, уже занимает другой, и этот другой намного знатнее, богаче и моложе меня.  
После этого расставляющего все на свои места танца они направились в сторону ювелирного магазина на Бромптон-Роуд. Близился день рождения мисс Анжелы, и поход в подобный магазин был вполне объясним. Купить в подарок очередную дорогую безделицу было в духе мистера Вустера. Уколы ревности стали терзать мое сердце еще больше. Обычно в такого рода вопросах мистер Вустер советовался исключительно со мной. Привлечение же другого человека к делам, которые обычно решал я, стало еще одним признаком скорого изменения статуса наших отношений.  
  
Пробыв в магазине около десяти минут, джентльмены вышли, очень довольные, и разошлись в разные стороны. Вскоре я встретил мистера Вустера дома. Я не спешил закатывать сцену ревности, возможно, желая ввести его в пучину измены еще больше, а, возможно, не хотел терять то, что еще находилось в моих руках. Весь день я старался также первоклассно обслуживать его и не мог поверить в наш близящийся разрыв. При разговорах с ним я кое-как справлялся с желанием обрушить на него свои подозрения, но и в итоге смог задать лишь косвенный вопрос:  
  
— Как прошла прогулка, сэр?  
  
— Хорошо, Дживс, — ответил он, удобно устроившись на диване и пролистывая книгу с изречениями философов нового времени. — Гулял по городу, заглядывал в магазины.  
  
— Выбирали подарок для мисс Анжелы, сэр? — высказал я свое предположение, желая послушать, что он скажет.  
  
— Подарок? — кажется, он вспомнил о дне рождении своей кузины только сейчас.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Я и забыл, что Анжела скоро повзрослеет еще на один год. Пометь себе где-нибудь, что необходимо присмотреть ей очередную ненужную вещь.  
  
Тот факт, что посещение ювелирного магазина никак не связано с предполагаемым мной событием, смутил меня — обычно я не ошибался. Мистер Вустер продолжал вести себя привычным образом. Рассказал подробности очередного воссоединения мистера Финк-Ноттла и мисс Бассет. Мистер Финк-Ноттл поступил согласно плану, разработанному мной, и теперь наслаждался его сладкими плодами.  
  
Вечер мы провели вместе, беседуя о намечающейся поездке в Нью-Йорк. Разговор о том, что мистер Вустер собирается ехать в штаты со мной, в очередной раз поставил меня в тупик. Я высмотрел в его словах новую догадку: он решил играть на два поля, и я не мог пока понять, как на это реагировать.  
  
Когда мы переместились в спальню и он, распаленный и взъерошенный, привел меня в высшую степень возбуждения, мне стало не до размышлений. Я ответил на требовательность его действий, повалил его на кровать и медленно раздел, уделяя время каждой чувствительной точке. Все-таки мое тело, вопреки выводам, сделанным сегодня, отказывалось сопротивляться безумной силе, с которой меня тянуло к этому человеку. Он отвечал на мои ласки искренне и эмоционально и уже готовился к тому, чтобы начать раздевать меня, как раздался дверной звонок.  
  
— Кто пожаловал в столь позднее время, черт бы их побрал, — выругался мистер Вустер, нехотя отпуская меня из своих объятий. — Который час?  
  
— Одиннадцать, сэр, — я тоже не был доволен приходом незваных гостей, тем не менее, порадовался, что был еще одет.  
  
— Выпроводи любого, кем бы он ни был. Всех вон. Сейчас же, — скомандовал он, но не преминул потянуть руку к лежащим на стуле пижамному костюму и халату.  
  
— Хорошо, сэр.  
  
Я не имел представления, кто посмел нас тревожить в такой поздний час, и ожидал увидеть любого, но только не того, кто предстал моему взору, как только я открыл дверь.  
  
Передо мной стоял мой соперник, одетый столь же безвкусно, как и в прежние разы. Он нагло смотрел мне в глаза, всем своим видом показывая, что я не тот человек, которого ему хотелось бы лицезреть. Если бы мне было позволено, то я, не мешкая, спустил бы его по лестнице на первый этаж и вытолкал в двери, причем, возможно, не руками. Но при всем моем желании размазать его по стенке, я лишь смерил его взглядом.  
  
— Вы что-то хотели, сэр? — мне даже не надо было прилагать усилия для выражения своей неприязни; слова приобрели нужный оттенок сами.  
  
— Берти дома? — нетерпеливо спросил он.  
  
— Мистер Вустер готовится ко сну, сэр. Он не сможет принять вас сегодня, — я уже готов был захлопнуть дверь перед его носом, но услышал позади себя торопливые шаги.  
  
— Тедди? — я обернулся; широко распахнутые глаза и отвисшая челюсть мистера Вустера красноречиво говорили о крайней степени его удивления.  
  
— Красавчик! — воскликнул тот, ворвавшись в нашу квартиру и чуть не сбив меня с ног. — Извини за столь поздний визит, но у меня есть веская причина явиться к тебе именно сейчас.  
  
Их обращение друг к другу, легкое, непринужденное, подействовало на меня крайне раздражительно. Я начинал не на шутку злиться. Закрыв дверь, я последовал за ними в гостиную, при этом думая, как держать в узде проснувшуюся ревность.  
  
— Ты не поверишь своему везению! — продолжал франт, поспешив к дивану.  
  
— Везению? — мистер Вустер поправил наспех запахнутый халат и пока не был годен ни на что, кроме как повторять слова за собеседником.  
  
— Как только мы с тобой сегодня расстались, — незваный гость начал свой рассказ и по-свойски уселся на диван. — Ты не плеснешь мне пару глотков? Умираю от жажды.  
  
Мистер Вустер посмотрел на меня, все еще не в силах закрыть рот, и мне ничего не оставалось, как налить гостю бренди. Я бы с удовольствием подлил в бокал пару капель яда, но при мне не было ничего подходящего для этой цели.  
  
— Так вот, — продолжил он, беря с подноса бокал, — сегодня, спустя полчаса как мы расстались, привезли твой заказ. Все готово!  
  
— Так быстро? — мистер Вустер не желал расставаться с ошеломленным выражением лица.  
  
— Я сам удивлен. Ты любимец судьбы, Берти! Обычно ожидание длится около месяца, а для тебя все сделали за пару недель.  
  
— Это хорошо? — неуверенно спросил он.  
  
— Конечно, хорошо. Чего тут спрашивать, — ответил франт и выпил все залпом. — Я хотел позвонить и назначить встречу, но вспомнил, что у меня уже есть кое-какие планы, поэтому решил заглянуть к тебе прямо сейчас, — он сделал витиеватый жест рукой, который мистер Вустер быстро расшифровал и, видимо, понял, о чем тот имел в виду. Он немного успокоился.  
  
— Ну, замечательно, я рад, что все получилось так скоро.  
  
— Я привез все с собой.  
  
— Сюда привез? — на лице моего хозяина опять появилось выражение крайней степени удивления; пребывание в неподконтрольной ему ситуации действовало на него обескураживающе.  
  
— Да. Итак, момент истины, — франт достал из-за пазухи небольшой сверток и протянул моему хозяину, предварительно помотав свертком в воздухе. — Взгляни, красавчик.  
  
Это фривольное обращение снова оголило мои нервы. Я стоял в гостиной на почтительном от джентльменов расстоянии и с огромным вниманием следил за всем, что происходит, но при этом я был точно уверен, что если бы пришедший пижон приблизился к моему нанимателю и начал вести себя с ним точно также, как сегодня в парке, я бы без промедления подошел к нему и указал на неприемлемость его поведения. Не вполне уверен, что мои разъяснения были бы облечены в слова.  
  
Тем временем мистер Вустер аккуратно взял протянутую ему вещь и, покрутив в руках, как-то робко улыбнулся. Он взглянул на пижона, потом на меня и, виновато потупившись, обратился ко мне:  
  
— Дживс, не мог бы ты оставить нас наедине?  
  
— Да, Дживс, оставь нас одних, — поддакнул сидевший на диване человек, с нетерпением ожидая, когда же я уйду, и когда же мистер Вустер распакует привезенную им коробочку.  
  
Я наклонил голову вперед и посмотрел в глаза мистера Вустера так, что его колени немного подкосились. Ему пришлось схватиться одной рукой за спинку дивана — настолько бурно отреагировало тело. Я не смог выдавить из себя ни слова и просто ушел на кухню. Опершись о стол руками, я смотрел в одну точку и старался прислушаться к тому, что творилось в комнате. Вот послышались звуки сминаемой оберточной бумаги. Вот раздалась пара восхищенных и одобрительных реплик. Мне даже показалось, что джентльмены отпустили по отношению к принесенной вещи пару шуток.  
Гнев, вспыхнувший от возникшей между ними идиллии, слился с огнем обуявшей меня ревности. Я был готов убить незваного гостя и разнести все в квартире на тысячи мелких осколков. Чтобы, не дай бог, этого не произошло, я сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл глаза. Сколь бы я не оттягивал момент выяснения отношений, тянуть дальше не было смысла. Мне необходимо было все прояснить. Мне необходимо было знать, что человек, готовящийся лечь со мной в постель, во время утех думает обо мне, а не мечтает о писаном красавце с безупречной родословной и парой миллионов в кармане. Мне необходимо было знать правду, даже если она не сулила для меня ничего хорошего. Пока я выравнивал дыхание и сдерживал себя от безумной глупости, раздался лязг входной двери. Похоже, пижон покинул квартиру.  
  
Не дождавшись, пока мистер Вустер позовет меня, я вышел из кухни и отправился в гостиную. Сам не понимая зачем, я подошел к дивану, на котором только что восседал мой соперник. Осматривая недавнее место его приземления, я ощутил острое чувство брезгливости, резанувшее меня почти на физическом уровне. Диван надо было, по меньшей мере, продезинфицировать. До того момента, я бы не вынес, если бы мистер Вустер пожелал отдохнуть на нем сам.  
  
— Дживс, ах, Дживс, — послышался мягкий голос, мой хозяин возвращался из прихожей в гостиную.  
  
— Да, сэр, — ответ дался мне с трудом.  
  
— Не думал, что нас побеспокоят в такое время.  
  
— Причина визита оправдывает его несвоевременность, сэр?  
  
— Что? Нет, или да. Я просто хотел сказать, что Тедди — безбашенный человек. От него можно ожидать чего угодно.  
  
— В самом деле, сэр? Вы настолько хорошо знаете… Тедди?  
  
Ревность и гнев не желали отпускать мое сердце. Мне пришлось спрятать руки за спину; ладони, сжатые в кулаки, не должны были осквернить взор мистера Вустера своим нелицеприятным зрелищем.  
  
— Дживс, — он подошел ко мне так близко, что мне стало не по себе; еще шаг и я, возможно, не смог бы контролировать себя и сделал бы нечто недопустимое, — извини за то, что попросил тебя выйти.  
  
— Не стоит извиняться, сэр. Раз у вас есть секреты, вполне понятно, почему вы поступили подобным образом.  
  
— Секреты? — он внимательно посмотрел на меня. Я был уверен, что он видел весь спектр чувств, творящихся в моей душе.  
  
— Да, сэр. Вы так тщательно скрываете их, что вынуждены прикрывать тайные встречи визитами в клуб.  
  
— Какими визитами? — он не успевал осознавать смысл моих слов. — Ты злишься из-за того, что Тед прервал нас? Знаешь ли, Тед — он такой…  
  
— Я прекрасно знаю, кем является этот человек, сэр, — я преподнес эту фразу ледяным тоном, готовым перейти на грубость в любой момент. — И я прекрасно знаю, где и когда вы с ним виделись в последнее время.  
  
— Вот как. Что ж, тогда ты должен знать, что в последнее время я с ним не виделся. Только сегодня. Все прошедшие дни я был в клубе.  
  
— А как же та встреча в ресторане на Кингс-Роуд, сэр? Или клуб «Трутни» открыл в нем филиал?  
  
— Ах, ресторан, — по выражению его лица было видно, что он действительно запамятовал о той встрече. — Да, мы встречались там один раз.  
  
— Только один, сэр?  
  
Он замолчал и смотрел на меня с минуту, потом в его взгляде появилось понимание.  
  
— Дживс, послушай, я сейчас постараюсь все объяснить.  
  
— Постарайтесь, сэр, — нарочито небрежно ответил я.  
  
— Ты следил за мной? Признаюсь, я потрясен до глубины души.  
  
— Очень жаль, сэр, что своими действиями я вызвал у вас столь сильное чувство.  
  
— Подожди, подожди, — жест поднятых ладоней взбесил меня еще больше. Он как будто признавал свою вину и одновременно пытался успокоить мои поднявшиеся нервы.  
  
— Возможно, вам лучше сказать правду и поставить меня в известность, прежде чем мы запутаемся в сложном сплетении тайных связей? — я был так взволнован, что позволил себе опустить слово «сэр».  
  
— Нет, ничего подобного, никаких тайных связей, успокойся! — он попытался коснуться моего локтя, но я увернулся, не желая выстраивать контакт. Моя отстраненность вызвала страдальческое выражение на его лице, но он взял себя в руки и попытался продолжить свою речь:  
  
— В общем, я принял решение, что нам пора… — его словарного запаса не хватило для полного выражения мысли, и он опустил руку в карман халата. На свет появилась маленькая вещь, которую он тут же протянул мне. — Я хотел сделать это в какой-нибудь более подходящей обстановке, о господи, но точно не таким образом! — на мгновение он закрыл лицо ладонью, — например, хотел вручить тебе одно из них во время поездки в Нью-Йорк, но раз так вышло, — продолжил он, — то придется сейчас.  
  
Я с подозрением принял из его рук аккуратный футляр из красного бархата и внимательно рассмотрел вышитую на нем эмблему одного известного ювелирного дома, славящегося своей безупречной репутацией. Футляр был незамедлительно открыт, и моему взору предстали два кольца сложного сплава.  
  
— Понимаешь, я пообщался кое с кем, и мне в голову пришла идея как-нибудь обозначить наше несвободное положение, я имею в виду для широкой и не только общественности, раз уж мы не можем вступить в официальный брак, и все такое.  
  
Я слушал его сбивчивую речь и рассматривал кольца. Платина и золото, чередующиеся тонкими полосами, были украшены миниатюрными бриллиантами. Драгоценные камни прекрасно дополняли искусную работу, но не лишали кольца ореола мужественности. Осознание того, что мистер Вустер пожелал выразить серьезность своих чувств ко мне посредством такого изысканного подарка разлилось в моей душе первыми признаками успокоения; я почувствовал, что гнев отступает.  
  
— С кем же вы пообщались, сэр? — спросил я менее холодным тоном; однако сближать физическую дистанцию пока желания не имел.  
  
— С Тедом. Да, он из наших, ты прав, но именно с его подачи мне в голову пришла эта идея, — продолжил он, понимая, что я чуть смягчился, — ты не думай, он не претендует, — мистер Вустер показал на себя, — на то, что принадлежит тебе. Он не одинок, и всего лишь был рад помочь мне в возникшем вопросе.  
  
— В чем состояла его помощь, сэр?  
  
— Он владеет ювелирными магазинами и выполняет кое-какие заказы для особо нуждающихся лиц.  
  
— В чем же вы нуждались, сэр? — я намеренно провоцировал его на эмоции и внимательно следил за его лицом и за окраской его слов; я с жадностью впитывал каждый эмоциональный всплеск, желая увидеть в нем необходимую мне истину.  
  
— Ну, знаешь ли… — его намерение объясниться сменилось негодованием, вызвав в моем сердце легкие струи тепла. — Что за намеки, Дживс?  
  
— Я видел, как вы флиртовали, сэр. Я видел, как вы обнимались. В парке, — я не желал сдавать позиции и тут же растаять от дорогого подарка, преподнесенного стоящим передо мной полуголым мужчиной. Все еще не была прояснена ситуация с его верностью.  
  
— Я тоже видел, — сбился он с воодушевленного настроя, скатываясь в словесный сумбур, — то есть, я хочу сказать, я виноват. Конечно, он старался обнять, и я не отстранился, но, поверь, Тед меня не интересует, — продолжал оправдываться он, — да и вообще никто меня не интересует кроме тебя, — он прерывисто выдохнул.  
  
Я продолжал рассматривать кольца. Его ответ не вполне удовлетворил меня.  
  
— Могу я спросить, сэр, почему вы игнорировали меня тогда, той ночью?  
  
— Когда это я тебя игнорировал?  
  
— Той. Ночью. Сэр.  
  
— А, когда стояла духота, — он тяжело вздохнул. — Я не хотел тебе об этом говорить. Я переживал, — признался он.  
  
— По какой причине, сэр, позвольте спросить?  
  
— Этот бесенок — Тед — смутил меня своими шутками.  
  
— Сэр, расскажите подробнее.  
  
— В общем, когда моя машина перестала работать, как полагается, Тед буквально свалился с небес. Я давно его знал, еще с колледжа, но раньше мы не общались. Я всегда считал его слишком вздорным. Но мне пришлось изменить свое мнение, ведь он мне здорово помог в тот вечер. Во время дороги к моему дому мы поговорили, и я понял, что он не такой плохой человек, каким казался мне несколько лет назад. Сначала мы обсудили новые марки машин, потом я узнал, что у него есть несколько ювелирных магазинов, далее мы плавно перешли к разговору о том самом. Оказывается, он давно знал, что я сижу с ним в одной лодке. Я посетовал на то, что современные нравы к нам слишком строги, и мы не можем быть столь же открыты миру, как традиционные пары. Он выразил согласие, но сказал, что все не так плохо. Я же указал ему на невозможность, например, носить обручальные кольца; это вызвало у него смех. Оказывается, можно было кое-что сделать, и в этой сфере у него был достаточный опыт. Он пообещал мне помочь, но поначалу поставил условие. Сказал, что сделает все за особую плату. Ну, ты понимаешь, в чем должна была выражаться плата. Он шутил. Конечно, я понимал, что он шутит, но он говорил слишком убедительно, и я стал сомневаться. Вдруг пришлось бы… — мистер Вустер сделал неловкую паузу. — Но я бы не смог!  
  
— В самом деле, сэр?  
  
— Ты еще спрашиваешь? — судя по тому, как вздрогнуло его тело, он начал понимать причину моих вопросов. — Так ты после того раза начал подозревать меня? Да я тогда, можно сказать, прошел все круги ада! — сбивчиво продолжал он. — Я всю ночь думал, что не смогу, ну… тебе изменить. А ведь это означало, что и колец не будет. Я переживал, что мой план может провалиться, но тебе сказать ничего не мог, потому что хотел сделать сюрприз.  
  
— Вы и сделали, сэр. Две прошедшие недели открыли мне ранее неизвестный факт — из меня вышел бы неплохой сыщик.  
  
— Я никогда бы не предположил, что ты бросишься во все тяжкие и начнешь следить за мной. Это уже ни в какие ворота, знаешь ли.  
  
— Безусловно, сэр, у вас есть причины думать обо мне подобным образом, но, согласитесь, у меня были основания не доверять вам.  
  
— Возможно, Дживс, но я бы никогда не смог тебе изменить.  
  
Я почти полностью успокоился. Верность мистера Вустера больше не ставилась мной под сомнение. Он был настолько возмущен моими подозрениями, что я не имел права усомниться в правдивости его слов. Теперь меня волновал другой вопрос.  
  
— Сэр, вы уверены, что этому джентльмену можно доверять? Я вижу, что благодаря его участию, на свет появились эти невероятно красивые кольца, но не слишком ли опасно посвящать его в тайны наших отношений.  
  
— К нему многие обращаются с просьбой сделать кольца подобного рода. По крайней мере, две пары из наших точно к нему обращались, и еще женщины. Ну, бостонский брак, ты знаешь. Да и он не в курсе, что ты — это ты.  
  
— Он может увидеть кольцо на моем пальце и все понять, сэр.  
  
— Я не планирую с ним общаться в ближайшие сто лет. А если я не планирую, то и ты его не увидишь.  
  
— Нельзя предугадать стечения обстоятельств, сэр. А как же другие люди? Ваши и мои родственники? — я отрицательно покачал головой. — Мне тяжело это говорить, но скорее всего эти безупречные кольца так и останутся лежать в футляре.  
  
— Еще чего. Я принял решение, я сделал дело, — возразил он неожиданно волевым тоном. — И я хочу, чтобы кольцо на твоем пальце было постоянным напоминанием о серьезности моих намерений, — он взял одно из колец и с не присущей ему твердостью надел его на мой безымянный палец. Металл приятно скользнул по коже и идеально сел на нижнюю фалангу.  
  
— Сэр, вы слишком добры.  
  
— Ну что ты, мы заслужили. Беря во внимание длительность моих помолвок, целый год для нас — весомый срок.  
  
В ответ я только хмыкнул, постепенно находя в его словах и жестах причины для улыбки.  
  
— Ревность — нечто новенькое в нашем гнездышке, — он поиграл бровями, но было видно, что он расстроен из-за моего недавнего отказа уделить ему внимание.  
  
— Полагаю, я должен принести извинения за свое недоверие… сэр.  
  
— Извинение ты принесешь мне в постели. А теперь, как насчет того, чтобы отправить второе кольцо на то место, для которого его создали? Надень немедленно.  
  
Мне ничего не оставалось, как поступить согласно его приказу.  
  
— И все же, сэр, я бы поостерегся носить идентичные ювелирные украшения прилюдно, даже учитывая их несходство с обручальными кольцами, — попытался возразить я, но он, кажется, меня не слушал или не хотел слушать.  
  
— Давай не сейчас… — перебил он меня. — Подумаем об этом позже.  
  
Я перестал возражать. Наши губы встретились, и вскоре он мастерски увлек меня в спальню.  
  
Вот и конец истории. Возможно, она покажется вам не столь интересной как те, что рассказывает мистер Вустер, но для меня она имеет особую ценность. В первую очередь потому, что она расставила все на свои места.  
  
Напоследок отмечу, что мы позволяем себе надевать кольца очень нечасто. Как я и предполагал, носить их прилюдно, а тем более длительно, нет никакой возможности. Мы позволяем себе эту вольность, только когда бываем в клубах и на вечеринках, устраиваемых нашим сообществом, да и то лишь в тех городах и частях света, где нас никто не знает. В Англии подобные заигрывания с законом опасны. Слишком много понятливых глаз.  
  
Но даже несмотря на редкую демонстрацию колец широкой публике, мы вынесли из этой истории некоторые истины. Я раз и навсегда понял, что мне не стоит волноваться о честности и верности моего любовника. Мистер Вустер, в свою очередь, больше не скрывает от меня свои планы, какими бы несуразными они ни были. Во избежание подобных ситуаций мы договорились принимать решения обоюдно. Как он позже признался, он больше не хочет в одиночку решать вопросы с другими представителями нашего круга и провоцировать меня на ревность вторично, так как мой внешний вид в тот вечер произвел на него устрашающее впечатление.


End file.
